GN-008 Seravee Gundam
GN-008 Seravee Gundam (aka Seravee Gundam, Seravee), is the successor unit to GN-005 Gundam Virtue. Seravee was later upgraded as GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B. The unit is piloted by Tieria Erde. Technology & Combat Characteristics Seravee functions as the successor to Gundam Virtue. Like its predecessor, Seravee serves as Celestial Being's heavy weapons assault mobile suit. A combat unit that utilizes heavy particle beam weaponry against superior numbers. While similar, Seravee has been designed to compensate for Virtue's weaknesses and enhanced for its qualities. Seravee's forearm armor has a built-in compartments to hold its beam sabers. Instead of traditionally having the beam sabers at the torso or leg of a Gundam, Seravee can quickly draw it out of its forearm for combat. The four GN Cannons, located on the shoulders and knees, provide greater fire coverage than Virtue had. Hidden within the four GN Cannons of Seravee are transformable MS arms, giving Seravee a total of 6 MS arms with 6 beam sabers for melee combat. This hidden feature was designed to allow Seravee to handle melee combat efficiently and to compensate for its deficiencies as additional countermeasure(s). The design of Seravee's armor was meant to allow efficient GN-particle dispersal for both offensive and defensive measures. In addition, the rear face of Seravee (Seraphim) helps boost GN Field strength when encountering heavy weapons fire and melee engagements. The GN Field generated by Seravee works in conjunction with its weapons systems. Virtue had a lag time in between GN Field generation/regeneration when dropping the field for firing its GN Cannons. Seravee's armor not only can rapidly generate/regenerate a GN Field, but also uses the GN Field to enhance the firepower of the GN Cannons and GN Bazooka when firing. Overall, Seravee was designed to play on the preconceptions of Virtue. A-Laws and Innovators all presumed Seravee as a another slow-hulking heavily armed Gundam. Taking advantage of this preconception, all the special features and enhancements of Seravee are often used as a trump cards in MS combat. Enemy MS pilots often presumed Seravee can't attack from certain angles, move as fast because of its mass, and overall physical slow reaction time; all were defeated because their lack of understanding of Seravee's full capabilities. Bazooka/Cannon Combinations Buster Cannon is the bazooka/cannon combination of one the GN Bazookas attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and firepower. Double Bazooka Burst Mode is when the GN Bazookas combine its two parts into a single weapon to fire powerful projectile particle orbs. When combined, Seravee activates Face Burst Mode for added particle charge to fire. At times when needed for immediate firing, Trans-Am can be used for Seravee to fire multiple shots or for one powerful shot. Double Bazooka Buster Cannon is the cannon/bazooka configuration of Double Bazooka Cannon in conjunction with Trans-Am. The configuration gives Seravee further increased firepower and range for it's GN Bazooka II. Double Bazooka Cannon is the cannon/bazooka combination when Double Bazooka is attached to one of the shoulder GN Cannons on Seravee. It's another variation combination for increased firepower and range to attack targets. Hyper Burst Bazooka Mode is Seravee's most powerful particle weapon attack. Double Bazooka in conjunction with Trans-Am and Face Burst Mode creates a particle projectile roughly 2-3 times the size of Burst Mode's particle projectile orb. Twin Buster Cannon is the bazooka/cannon combination of both GN Bazookas attached to both shoulder GN Cannons for increased firing range and firepower. Armaments GN Bazooka II The new GN Bazooka is an overall improvement over Virtue's bazooka. While it can fire the weapon traditionally as a single piece weapon, GN Bazooka II has multi-function capabilities and enhancements over its predecessor. The bazooka can be split in two, making the bazooka into two over-sized guns for successive firing with minimal time lag. The trade-off is its lack of firepower. This design was intentional, due to past experiences with high speed combat enemy units. Virtue's Bazooka might have been powerful, but its beam fire was so slow that it was easy for enemy units to avoid getting shot. GN Bazooka II can fire faster and can be used in conjunction with GN Cannons for extended range and firepower. When greater firepower is needed, the split bazooka can be attached onto the shoulder GN Cannons to enhance it's firing solution in range and power. As a single piece weapon, the Double Bazooka, it can fire a particle beam sphere. GN Cannons Four GN Cannons are attached in between the rear shoulders and knees of Seravee. They are improved versions of Virtue's cannons as they are smaller, lighter, and have greater firing succession rates. The top cannons can work in conjunction with GN Bazooka II for extended range and firepower. In addition, the GN Cannons also works in conjunction with Seravee's GN Field. When all four cannons are deployed, a GN Field is generated at the center. When the cannons fire, the central GN particles and the cannon become a single blast that's comparable to Virtue's GN Bazooka Burst Mode. A hidden ability of the GN Cannons are that they double as transformable MS arms, with their own GN Beam Sabers for melee combat. This feature was added in consideration for Seravee's lack of speed, poor maneuverability, and other deficiencies as a countermeasure(s). GN Beam Sabers Seravee has a total of 6 beam sabers, 2 in its MS forearms and 4 hidden within its cannons/MS arms. The additional beam sabers are hidden and only used in dire situations (such as facing close-combat mobile suits). System Features ;*Face Burst Mode :Seravee has a hidden face in its back, the hidden backpack form of Seraphim. Since Seraphim contains the GN Drive, it dispenses excess GN particles when needed and stores the particles when Face Burst Mode isn't needed. When high GN particle output is needed, a second Gundam face reveals itself hidden under the armor pack. When the second face reveals, the lower sides of its face vents large amounts of GN particles necessary for immediate GN Field generation/regeneration and works in conjunction with Seravee's GN particle weapons for higher destructive yield. The GN particle vents also provide additional thrust for maneuvering and hauling. Face Burst Mode is the most actively used function of Seravee. ;*GN Field :GN Field is the most deployed function of Seravee next to Face Burst Mode. The armor itself can generate/regenerate a GN Field Barrier on its own without Face Burst Mode. Unlike Virtue, which required GN particle vents for its GN Field, the Seravee's new armor was designed to efficiently disperse GN particles for GN Field generation/regeneration. The GN Field Barrier isn't as effective against enemy units since the Federation has GN weapons of their own. As a countermeasure, the GN Field often executes in conjunction with Face Burst Mode to increase it's GN Field strength and density. When executed together, the emitted particles vent out a white-green color hue and the particle mass is so thick that a person can only vaguely see Seravee through the GN Field. :Virtue's GN Field at times became a liability when facing various mobile units on the battlefield. There was a lag time between dropping the field to fire its GN Cannons and regenerating the field for protection. The new GN weapon compliments were designed to work harmoniously with the GN Field and the GN particles can be utilized to enhance it's firepower. The GN particles can form a compressed field and ignite into a particle beam when Seravee's GN Bazooka and/or GN Cannons fire. The combination of additional GN particles from the GN Field in conjunction with its particle weapons can enhance the particle beam's destructive yield 2-3 fold. ;*Trans-Am System Variants *GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam *GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam *GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II History Note: Seravee's history and exploits is closely tied to Tieria Erde's profile, please read his profile if you're curious. Pics Gallery GN-008 Seravee Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG GN-008 Seravee Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear File:CB GN-008 Seravee Gundam.jpg|Seravee Gundam File:Seravee Gundam Twin Buster Wallpaper.jpg|Seravee Gundam Twin Buster Night Wallpaper File:Seravee Gundam Double Bazooka Wallpaper.jpg|Seravee Gundam Double Bazooka Wallpaper File:Seravee Gundam Weapons Free Wallpaper.jpg|Seravee Gundam "Full Burst Mode" File:Seravee Gundam Kanji Wallpaper.jpg|Seravee Gundam with Japanese kanji and all GN Beam Sabers active gn-008-armsaber.jpg gn-008-gnbeamsaber.jpg vlcsnap-12045523.png|Seravee wrestle with Garazzo Notes *Seravee's knee mounted GN Cannons are a nod to Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ's AMX-015 Geymalk while its extra arms are a tribute to Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam's titanic mobile suit The O. *In September 2009 special version of 1/100 Seravee/Seraphim Gundam kit was released featuring designer's colors and markings. References External Links *Seravee Gundam on MAHQ *Seravee Gundam on Wikipedia